


Circus

by Yomz



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-time skip, after a tough mission the team needs to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

_~”There’s only two types of people in the world/the ones that entertain…”~_

The song blared out of Mount Justice’s training room. Superboy had heard it playing in the room before, but it hadn’t been this loud. He made his way to tell whoever was blasting their music to turn it down.

When he got there, he found Wally grinning and gesturing for him to keep quiet. He also found that the music was actually quieter in the room. Superboy shrugged and joined Wally.

~*~

Artemis groaned and glared at the homework on her desk. The team hadn’t had a good mission the week before, and she had a major project to finish. Whoever was blasting that music had better turn it down.

_~”I feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins…”~_

When Artemis reached the training room she found Kid Mouth and Superboy relaxing on the floor against the wall. Despite not being what she had expected, she joined them quietly. Homework could wait.

~*~

M’gann heard it next. She had been a bit overwhelmed by her teammates’ sorrow and frustration. Their latest mission had been a major DISaster, and it was affecting everyone.

_~”I’m like a performer, the dance floor is my stage…”~_

Megan arrived at the training room right as Artemis sat down beside Wally. M’gann floated over and joined her “family.” It was a nice break between their usual stressful missions.

~*~

_~”I’m like the ringleader/I call the shots…”~_

Aqualad sighed as he heard the loud music. He had been trying I meditate and the song had interrupted his concentration. Making his way to the training room, Aqualad tried to come up with a polite way to tell his teammate to turn the volume way down. He reached the training room to find the rest of his team relaxing an sitting against a wall, except for the youngest, Robin. Aqualad smiled as he spotted the young bird and joined his friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Robin grinned at his friends. They were all relaxing and watching. Robin did another flip and grinned at his audience. Whenever he was stressed, he would do what he had been doing his whole life: performing acrobatics.

_~”All eyes on me in the center of the ring/just like a circus…”~_

He kept flying. Robin had come up with routine after he had been first introduced to this song, and now he was sharing it with his closest friends. He laughed cheerfully as Miss M set the telepathic link back up. Instead of the pain and sorrow they had all been feeling since their last mission there was only a shared sense of peace and amusement.

Performing one last complicated series of flips, Robin dropped to the floor gracefully. Wally immediately sped over to him, engulfing the tiny acrobat in a hug. Megan joined the hug next, gesturing at Superboy to join as well. Aqualad smiled at the sight before joining. Artemis shrugged and soon the entire team was sharing a group hug.

After a minute, they pulled back, but they all stayed near each other. Robin looked at each of them in turn. When he met Artemis’s gaze he grinned cheerfully. She was right, they were a great big superhero family. “So… Movie night?”

"Alright! First one there gets first pick!"

"Whatever. It’s not like anyone won’t get their turn to choose… TWO HOUR LIMIT ON YOUR PICK!" Robin yelled after KF, who was already down the hall towards the main "living" room.

"YEAH, YEAH," the Speedster called back.


End file.
